


Taste

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demons, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Were-Creatures, demon biology, pushing the limits of furry porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Prompto is expecting to take a long shower and veg out on his couch. Instead he returns home to find a busted out kitchen window and a werewolf desperate for a taste of what’s between his legs.For Kinktober. Prompts are werewolf, cunnilingus and aphrodisiacs.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> In which Prompto is a demon with both sets of genitalia. This is your warning soooo if that doesn't work for you then escape while you still can. ;)

To say that coming home to find his kitchen window busted in, some of his herb and potions bottles opened up and seemingly tossed aside, a layer of glass and blood on his floor and stretching in a trail back towards his bedroom was a surprise would have been a severe understatement. Prompto took in the scene, pulling his robe tighter around him, heart thudding in his chest. A breeze ruffled his hair and he shivered in spite of the summer air, slowly looking from the kitchen to the hall and back, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. 

It wasn't that the idea of someone breaking in was totally foreign, before he'd moved closer to the citadel he'd lived in a pretty shit area and while his wards kept out hostile presences others in his neighborhood hadn't been so lucky. 

And that was the crux of the issue, the wards. They shouldn't have permitted anything with negative intentions inside. In fact anything that wanted to do harm should have been hit with a localized memory wipe and disorientation charm, to send them wandering and unsure of why they were in the area to begin with. Admittedly Prompto wasn't the best spellcrafter around or the strongest demon (his tier of demon was a dime a dozen back in the Empire) but he'd built them with the help of Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. They’d drawn the lines in blood, lowered them up with some pretty intense sexual energy, sealed them with ash and bone dust...nothing short of Noctis, Prince of Hell himself, should be able to break through them.

It was, admittedly, a little more than he probably needed but then he was a runaway MT who'd aligned with Prince Noctis. There were a lot of people who'd consider him a traitor, at best, and would happily see him dead for that alone. 

Throw in working, and being friends with, the enemy and keeping strong wards was literally a matter of life or death. And yet…

He started to reach his power outwards, intent on checking the wards to see if he could see what had failed. His confusion only intensified as he realized they hadn’t gone down at all; he could feel them, humming away, dripping with the combined effort that had gone into making them, tasting of himself and his three friends. But, as much as he felt it he couldn’t believe it. The window-

The sound of clicking, sharp and rapid, made him turn back towards the hallway, magic snapping back into him. Something rounded a corner, a big shadow with glowing golden eyes. It slid a little along the wood of the floor, nails scrabbling loudly and then it was barreling forward towards him. A flick of his wrist and his gun was in hand; Prompto was drawing down, finger on the trigger. 

Ammunition would become what he needed it to, with just a thought,. He assessed quickly, one of the benefits of his demon class. Down on all fours, dense fur, big bright eyes, short muzzle that wasn’t fully animal but wasn’t human either, lots and lots of sharp teeth.

Wolf. Silver and wolfsbane and-

No! A wolf, with the wards still up, that meant- Nyx! One of Regis’, a shifter. He would know where Prompto lived and it was very possible he’d held no ill will in his heart, so he’d been able to slide right past the warding. Prompto knew him but he wouldn’t go so far as to call them friends of anything. Acquaintances who sometimes got lunch together and went to the same meetings because they worked for the same family but no more than that. 

Why he would come here Prompto couldn’t begin to imagine, and the way he was running at him full tilt was pretty fucking concerning but, fuck, he couldn’t shoot one of Regis’ wolves. That was just...someone would probably cut off his head or sell him out to the Niffs or...Ignis would make the disappointed face at him. 

He banished the gun and a second later was knocked flat on his back, the wolf crushing the air from his lungs and dragging him down. It was heavy, easily outweighing Prompto, covered in dense fur and reeked of blood and smoke. Jaws opened, bloody foam and drool dripping onto his face and a long, rough tongue darted out to lap at his face. 

“Ugh, dude!” He pushed at the beast, fur thick and prickeling his skin. It was all muscle, heaving and flexing above him, and completely unmovable. Another lick, this one to his neck, left him covered in drool and smacking at the beast’s face. “No! Nyx, what the fuck? Gross man, gross!” 

The wolf huffed and nosed at his neck, down over his collar bone, at his chest. Prompto squirmed, trying to unpin himself, annoyed grumbling turning into a shriek when razor sharp teeth clamped down onto his robe and pulled, shredding the thing. Prompto went still, gaping in shock. That was his official Crownsguard robe, a sign of his position as the summoner and alchemist at Noct’s side. It was kind of a big deal, he’d damn near cried when he’d been measured and fitted for it. 

“Don’t! Seriously, what the fuck?!” It wasn’t the full or new moon, the only days a shifter was forced to shift and might lose touch with their minds. There was no reason Nyx shouldn’t be able to ‘hear’ him. Or should be...doing. Whatever he was doing. What was he doing.  

He pushed again, tried to bring up a knee to push into the shifter’s body to gain some leverage under the heavy weight. Nyx jerked his head to the side, jaws snapping just shy of Prompto’s hands; Prompto yelped, snatching his hand back. Nyx stared up at him, tongue lolling out past sharp teeth, eyes glassy and unfocused. He breathed out, blistering hot against Prompto’s skin.

Prompto’s eyes narrowed, an idea niggling at his brain, then his gaze slid over to the side where his herb containers were. Some had their contents spilled, a few were broken and-

“Ah!”

Nyx’s nose, wet and warm, dragged down over his chest, poking into where his skin was exposed and pushing the ruined scraps of his robe to the side. Rough licks followed, catching at his nipples then dragging further down. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe slowly and not freak out. Or think about the ‘I told you so’ Noctis was going to lay on him. ‘Wear clothes under your robes, you weirdo’, he’d said about a hundred times and now here he was. 

He lifted a hand but a low growl and a paw coming to rest on his chest shoulder, pressing him down hard, were a very clear command. Prompto looked to the side again, muscles jumping then tightening as Nyx continues to make a wet trail down his stomach. The wolf’s tongue was hot and sandpaper rough in spite of all the thick spit coating it.

Prompto lifted his head up higher, doing his best to take in and mentally catalogue each displaced jar and vial, while making a futile attempt to ignore the rasp of Nyx’s tongue and the tickle of his fur as he crept further and further down his body, huge body sliding over him. Another tug of sharp teeth and with a ripping sound his robe was completely split, leaving him bare save for his briefs. He swallowed then told himself to focus. He knew what he was looking for- there! A small squat glass vial, with a tiny puddle of it’s deep red contents left, left tipped over on the floor not too far from where they were.

Oh. Oh that was bad. 

Prompto groaned in defeat, letting his head drop back onto the floor with a thud. “You drank the maca elixir.”  

In hindsight having his health potions be the same red his, err, ‘fun time’ potions was a bad idea but in his defense it wasn’t like he ever got them mixed up or handed the wrong ones out to people. As long as a person didn’t come breaking into his kitchen and decide to drink the first red liquid they saw there wouldn’t be any problems. 

The best thing was to let it run its course but running its course usually involved Ignis, Noct, and Gladio, not a drugged up werewolf and-

“Shit!” Nyx’s head forced it’s way between his thighs, nose rubbing at him through his briefs then licking over the fabric. Prompto jumped in surprise, squirmed, then moaned as the wolf repeated the act, slower and wiggling, trying to find a way under the the thin cotton. Claw tips, needle sharp, dug into in chest as Nyx put more pressure on him, scratched tingling trails into his skin. 

Prompto arched up, or tried to, thighs shaking as Nyx continued lapping at him eagerly at him, not pausing until the crotch of his briefs were soaked through and bunched together to press up against the lips of his sheath. His cock was pushing free of the sheath, sliding past the wet cotton, and his cunt was wet beneath. 

This. This was embarrassing. 

Nyx nosed at him, inhaled audibly and then his tongue was back, sliding between the lips of his sheath, below his cock, licking him further open. Prompto sucked in a breath, toes curling in his boots and his thighs trying to shut. The flat of Nyx’s tongue, wide and strangely not human, drug up to flick over his clit then back down, darting further in. His hips jerks up, seeking more before he could catch himself. He stayed there, snout lowered and tongue working until Prompto was shuddering, feet sliding against the floor, mortifying sounds falling from his lips. 

Nyx’s tongue snaked around the throbbing little nub, rubbing it again and again with the flat, before darting down to lick at his inner folds, eagerly little licks just inside before plunging deep inside, curling up and wriggling.  

“Oh, fuck!” Prompto swore, hips jerking and torso trying to twist. Nyx pressed his tongue up, pressure in just the right spot to make his stomach tighten and head spin. He gasped, legs trying to shut around Nyx’s head, panting like he’d just run a marathon. The wolf huffed, and it might have been laughter but it was hard to tell because the vibrations had Prompto shouting, drowning out the noise. 

Nyx lifted his head and, with a full body shiver, shrank and changed, fur receding and human features taking form. Not a full shift, his hands were still clawed and his face not quite right, but less...four legged. Which was really for the best; Prompto didn’t want to go through life knowing he’d gotten down with a full-shift shifter. 

He swallowed back the spit that had pooled his mouth. “...Nyx? You in there?” 

“Smell good.” The shifter grunted, words slurred by teeth that didn’t belong in a mostly human mouth. His hand slipped down, hooked in the band of the briefs and tugged them down and fully out of the way. Prompto’s cock bounced up once it was free, head red and glistening with precum.  

Nyx graced it with a lick to the tip and soft suck as his hand darted down. Rough fingertips rubbed over the lips of his cunt, slick with saliva and his own fluids, then slipped inside easily. They were thick and hot, clawed tips touching him just enough to let him know they were there and send an excited thrill up his spin. Nyx swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, dipping into the slit before being drawn back into his mouth. His fingers thrust in and out, picking up speed as Prompto panted and quaked under him. His thumb pressed against his clit, moved back and forth over it; Prompto bit down on his lip, eyes rolling back in his head. Nyx’s swallowed around, took him in to the root and

The world shattered. Prompto came with a broken wail, back bowing off of the floor and hands scrambling against the polished surface. His entire body stiffened, every muscle going tight and then all at once melting, leaving him boneless and heaving for air. 

Nyx popped up again, blinking glowing ups at him. His tongue darted out, dragging over glistening lip before he smirked slowly, fingers twisting and pressing up, dragging a groan from Prompto. 

“Again.” 


End file.
